


Opening Night

by Knightlycat



Series: Not Like the Movies [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous!Kurt, M/M, Not Like the Movies 'verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightlycat/pseuds/Knightlycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The opening night of Toy Story: The Musical. One-shot from the Not Like the Movies 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night

March 2020

_GUISE I’m sOEXCITED!!  I can’t believe the Toy Story premier is almost here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We’re still going to meet up before y/y?_

_Tumblr meet up in NYC is a go. Red steps in Time Square at noon. Please reblog if you’re going to be there so we know who all is coming_

_my hubby says that this day hasn’t come soon enough  I think I’m starting to annoy him with how many times I’ve watched the Kurt TS bootlegs in the past two weeks #oops_

_if i cry when kurt comes out on stage will someone hold me? #please dont let the ushers kick me out when I blubber like a baby_

_can you please keep your celebrations down to a minimum? Not everyone can go to NY you know. No need to rub it in_

_Bitter party of one.  Not our fault you can’t make it. Feel free to unfollow if you don’t want to hear about it but no ones going to bring mEEEE down #yes that was a wicked reference #sorry i cant hear you over the possibility of me meeting my rl otp_

_Symptoms of Kurt Hummel withdrawl: shakes, depression, uncontrollable kissing of kurt pictures on computer screen (warning may cause computer screen damage), constant replaying of Defiance soundtrack.  Cure: TS on BWAY #ah yeah_

_He is going to look so cUTe in his cowboy hat and boots  asdlklkadkfladsf  and after he speaks in the southern accent you can send condolences to my family for my passing via twitter #cause I’ll be dead_

_I am going to live tweet the night so make sure to follow me #and watch me drown in my ocean of feels_

=^..^=

“Opening night. Are you nervous?”

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he dropped a bag of soothing honey lemon throat lozenges into his messenger bag. “Hmm…no.  Excited, though. Have I got everything?” he wondered out loud as he looked around the bedroom worriedly. “I feel like I’ve forgotten something.”

Blaine lay back on the bed and tucked a hand behind his head. “Warm-up clothes?”

“Check.”

“Picture of your mom and dad for your dressing room?”

“Check.”

“Picture of _me_ for the dressing room?”

“Uh…been there since Previews opened. You know that.”

“That French make-up remover you like because the stuff at the theater is, and I quote, ‘toxic battery acid?’”

“Check.”

“Kiss from the best looking, most romantic boyfriend in the world?”

“ _That’s_ what I was forgetting.” Kurt crawled up onto the end of the bed and didn’t stop until he was kneeling next to Blaine. “I’m so lucky you’re here to remind me of these things.” He gave Blaine a peck on the cheek then repeated it on the other cheek. He bit back a smile at Blaine’s exaggerated pout and continued to tease him by next kissing his forehead, nose, and chin.

“Ha! You’re all out of parts,” Blaine crowed. “You’ll have to really kiss me now.”

Kurt shook his head sadly. “Oh, how soon they forget. I haven’t begun to exhaust the body parts that I could kiss,” he said saucily. He saw the answering flare in Blaine’s eyes and knew that, no, he hadn’t forgotten all the places that Kurt liked to kiss him. Kurt leaned down again and finally joined their lips together for a slow, deep kiss.

Sometimes he thought that kissing might be his favorite part about their sex lives. Not that the rest of it wasn’t great, because it was (it so, so was), but he often felt the most connected to Blaine, the most at peace, when all they were doing was snuggling and kissing on the couch, with no thought of it actually going further. He guessed that was a sign of a mature relationship, when the kissing wasn’t merely a means to an end, but a destination all its own.

He had moved onto kissing the sensitive spot below Blaine’s ear when a voice tugged him out of his fog.

“Kurt, you have to leave,” Blaine reminded him.

“Mm….no. Not for a few minutes. More kisses.” Kurt finished with Blaine’s neck and returned to seek his mouth out again, but Blaine pulled his head to the side, out of his reach.

“Kuuuurt.”

“Ugh. Okay. Meanie.” Kurt flopped over onto his back and huffed in frustration. “I don’t know how you expect me to perform my best without my daily quota of kisses.”

Blaine rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow. “I’m pretty sure you exceeded your daily allotment in the shower this morning.”

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled dreamily. “Hmmm, yes…the shower. Good times. Good times.”

“Up up, you’ve got to go and so do I.” Kurt felt fingers tickling his ribs and opened his eyes to find Blaine grinning at him like a madman. “I’m meeting your parents and Rachel in 30 minutes.”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Kurt moved to the edge of the bed and hauled himself to his feet before reaching down and pulling Blaine up with him. “You should come to the theater with me now and watch me get ready.”

Blaine slapped his butt lightly and went over to the mirror to see what damage had been done to his hair by Kurt’s wandering fingers. “Nope, not this time. I’ve got things to do, people to see.”

“I liked it better when you couldn’t leave my sight,” Kurt grumbled as he smoothed his own hair and picked up his forgotten bag.

“Ah, but now our relationship has an air of mystery to it. Now there’s the drama of thinking ‘We’ve been apart for five minutes. What _could_ he be up to?’” Blaine teased.

“Ha ha. Come on, come with me. I’ll let you try on one of the alien costumes you like so much,” Kurt cajoled.

“Boy, you do get clingy and needy on opening night. You weren’t kidding about that.”

“And just imagine how it was last time when I didn’t have a boyfriend to be clingy _with_. The stage manager was sooo confused.”

Blaine laughed and pulled him in for one last kiss. “I’ll see you after the show. You won’t be able to miss me. I’ll be the one with the ridiculously proud smile that won’t quit.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” They walked out of the bedroom towards the front door and Kurt grabbed his coat, shrugging into it as Blaine held his bag. “I hope the costume department fixed the clasp on Woody’s badge. It fell off twice in the last preview.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Break a leg!”

=^..^=

_Live tweeting of the Kurt Hummel Toy Story premier is a go!_

_Meeting up with defiance_drew, oscarfuckinwinnerkurthummel, and others for the day #TSTumblrAdventure_

_Chili CHEESE fries!! Whoop whoop! Get in my belly!_

_Waiting in line at the theater now 90 minutes til the show! #DamnItsColdForMarch_

_OMG we just saw Rachel Berry from A Love To Last Forever. She’s so cute and tiny!_

_BLAINE SIGHTING #TweetsFromTheAfterlife_

_He’s wearing a bow tie BOW TIE I think I’m going to die #bowtie_

_And he has a bouquet of roses. Oh how I love my RL OTP._

_We’re in our seats and only four rows away from Blaine. He’s sitting with an older couple that might be Kurt’s parents???_

_Definitely Kurt’s parents. Oh god they're so cute. Daddy Hummel just gave Mommy Hummel a kiss and they look so proud and happy_

_Rachel is sitting when them too.  Is she friends with Blaine or Kurt? How did I not know this?_

_No one has gone up to Blaine and asked for his autograph yet. Would it be creepy if I did? It would, wouldn’t it? Do I care though?_

_I did it! I did it!  I got Blaine's autograph. He blushed and stammered and almost dropped the pen. I got Rachel's too. #GoodLuckKeepOnComing_

_The shows about to start, so I’m signing off for now. Be back at intermission_

_I'M GOING TO DIE FROM THE CUTENESS. This show is adorable and I want to take Kurt home and put him in MY toy box. #TSopeningnight_

_The songs are great, the sets are perfect, the cast is wonderful and Kurt is AMAZING. I..oops intermission is ending. Later!_

_We were going to duck out early to stage door, but the show was too good and we couldn't leave. Hope we still get to see Kurt_

_Tumblr crew at the stage door [instagram link]_

_Almost all of the cast has left already, but no sign of Kurt yet :(_

_Security guy says Kurt is doing a bunch of interviews so is running late #PaysToFlirtWithTheGuard_

_He’s here!_

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_

=^..^=

Blaine hung around with some of the backstage crew while Kurt finished up his interviews. He heard a laugh erupt from the small group of reporters and Blaine couldn’t help but think of the difference in Kurt from when he had first seen him interviewed. This Kurt was relaxed, spontaneous, and comfortable in his own skin. He glowed brighter than any of the lights on the Great White Way and seemed truly at ease with his decision to leave Hollywood.

The interview ended and everyone filed out of the dressing room, leaving Kurt alone for the first time since the performance had ended.  Blaine ducked inside and shut the door behind him.

“I’m not going to say you were brilliant, but I did hear a kid in the audience ask his dad who the guy was they met at Disneyworld last month, because it couldn’t have been the _real_ Woody, because the _real_ Woody was here in New York,” he smiled as he came up behind Kurt’s chair and looked at him in the lit up dressing table mirror. “Take from that what you will.”

Kurt reached out and stroked a finger along a petal of one of the roses in the giant bouquet that was taking up at least a quarter of his vanity space. “I think I prefer the ‘breathtaking’, ‘awe-inspiring’ and ‘most talented actor in America’ that were on my card.”

“Hmm…” Blaine faked a perplexed look and picked up the card in question. “I don’t remember adding that last one.”

“Well, I’m sure that you wanted to and just didn’t want to embarrass me.”

“You were, you know.” Kurt gave him a questioning look as he snapped the buckles closed on his bag. “Breathtaking and awe-inspiring. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Pleasure bloomed on Kurt’s face and he swiveled in his chair to loop his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “Yeah, but you can’t take your eyes off of me when we just go to the grocery store.”

“True. True. But that’s personal. Tonight I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you because you owned that stage.”

Kurt clamped his bottom lip between his teeth and blinked as if he was trying to fight off tears. “No fair making me cry. I still have to stage door.”

“And don’t forget the party. Your parents and Rachel are already there, so we should get going.”

They gathered Kurt’s belongings and some of the flowers he’d received and headed down the stairs. Just before they got to the door, Kurt stopped and tugged Blaine to him, though it was awkward given the flowers he was holding. “Thank you for the roses, by the way. They’re my favorite.”

“You are very welcome. And those are just to tide you over until the weekend. Your real opening night gift is coming on Sunday.”

Afraid that he would weaken and tell Kurt more about the present, Blaine hurried him along to the door. A waiting stage hand propped it open and they saw the security guard standing on the other side. Kurt took Blaine’s hand and they stepped out into the cold night.

The first thing that struck Blaine was the noise. The sound of over a hundred fan girls and guys screaming and yelling was loud, even by New York standards. The clamor had started when the door opened, but that was nothing compared to the racket that rose up when Kurt came into view.

The theater had set up barricades to try and organize the crowd, so people were stretched out four or five deep along the entire length of the theater. Programs, photos, and Woody dolls were being waved everywhere and the flashes from a hundred different cameras made the stage door area as bright as day for a few moments.

Blaine felt his hand squeezed tighter as Kurt gaped at the size of the crowd that was waiting for him and he laughed the big, toothy, crinkly laugh that was Blaine’s absolute favorite. Kurt handed his flowers and bag off to his driver and took ahold of the blank Sharpie that the stage hand offered him. He started down the line, signing autographs, posing for pictures, and accepting accolades from his adoring fans.

Blaine walked along beside him, smiling as Kurt was given compliment after compliment and trying hard not to laugh when one of the girls proposed marriage and another literally broke down into sobs when Kurt signed her program. Kurt gave the crying girl a hug and Blaine though she was going to pass out right then and there.

What surprised him most about the crowd was the wide range of people. From looking at tumblr it was hard to gauge exactly who Kurt’s fan base was. They had met many fans in person before, but the numbers had usually been small and it was hard to tell if they were representative of the larger group.  The crowd at the theater included people of all ages, sizes, and types. Though the vast majority of them were women, there were definitely men too. There were small groups of giggling teens, mothers with their children, and young men who looked like they were on a date. There were thirty- and forty-somethings and a group of older ladies who all wore “Proud of my gay grandchild” sweatshirts. They were a cross-section of liberal and forward thinking America (oops, and the world, there were definitely some foreign accents in there, too) and it was glorious.

And there were presents —homemade Woody dolls and drawings and small bouquets of flowers. The sheer number of items was overwhelming and someone was sent back into the theater to find a box to put them all in. A few people had even brought photos like the ones that Kurt collected from his fan mail — pictures of them daring to be themselves, no matter who that was. Blaine could tell that those were Kurt’s favorite gifts. He spent a little bit longer with each one of those people and gave out several hugs.

It was growing late and Kurt was nearing the end of the line. Blaine was standing a few feet away when he heard his name called by several women in unison.

He glanced backed at Kurt, who was talking with a little girl who was clutching a Woody doll, and confirmed that the security guard was still right there with him (old habits die hard) so he walked over to the barricade. “Hi ladies. Thanks for coming out. Kurt really appreciates it.”

Their responses were an incomprehensible jumble as all ten of them responded at once. When Blaine just looked overwhelmed and confused, one of the women in the front row took charge. He recognized her as the woman who had asked for his autograph in the theater earlier.

“Blaine w-we,” she stumbled over her words and paused to take a breath. “Oh my God, I’m so nervous. We’re Kurt’s biggest fans and we just love you guys.”

“Aw, thanks.” Blaine patted her hand on top of the barricade and smiled. “That’s so sweet.”

“We all run tumblr blogs about him and we were kind of hoping we could get a picture?” she asked hopefully, the rest the girls nodding and murmuring in agreement.

“Sure, I’ll let him know. He’ll be happy to.”

“That would be amazing. Thank you so much. But…we kind of meant you too?”

“Me?” Blaine was taken aback with surprise. “Oh…uh…sure. No problem. As soon as he gets here we’ll take a group shot. So you guys are some of the infamous tumblr lot, huh? We’ve heard about you.”

“Oh God.”

Blaine laughed at her look of horror. “Don’t worry. Kurt’s more of Twitter guy.” The woman smiled and traded a look of relief with a younger girl next to her. The she leaned forward and Blaine saw the screen of her phone, which had tumblr open on it. “KurtIsMyOasis?” he asked as he read the top of the screen.

She gasped and crushed the phone to her chest. “Uh…yeah, it’s my blog name. I —“

Her response was cut off when Kurt arrived at their section of the barricade. He signed their programs and accepted a few gifts and then Blaine asked the stage hand to take a photo of them all. They took several with different cameras and as the cameras were being handed back, Blaine rose up to whisper something in Kurt’s ear. Kurt’s eyes widened as he listened and he got a mischievous look on his face.

He turned to the girls and thanked them for coming out before moving back towards the door and the waiting car.  He’d taken only a few steps when he turned back.

“KurtIsMyOasis?”

“Yes?” the woman squeaked out, frozen in place.

“I think I’ve seen your work and you were right.”

“Right?” she gasped as she sagged against the barricade.

“My ass _did_ look fantastic in those pants.”


End file.
